Saiga The Diciple
Saiga The Diciple(The son of the first Mage) He is the very first Diciple of Razpaku The great One man army. Saiga Backround He is the son of the first Mage. He lives in johto. The Mage gave him the power not to age Past 30. When saiga 30th birhday arrives he dissappears and comes back with in 2 years of time. Saiga is the very first Diciple of Razpaku. Razpaku taught him everything he knows from Muity,thichi,karate,taijutsu,& Sage Fist. Saiga is the first member of the Deadly DIciple Fist some call him the leader but he declines the postion. He's mostly seen partnerd with Diciple of Mimagami Shinigami (Dark shadow fist) when together there team is called the "2 man army from the Gods" a story was told that saiga was sent to keep the mages generation going. Saiga is mostly seen at the age of 24 he stays calm when fighting and flawlesly completes hes fight the way he plans every time with as less strenth he can possbly use. He trained hes self for several years to fight people with out killing them Hes by far one of the strongest characters creator (kaijae has) Saiga Abilities Saiga is a master in Taichi meaning he can kick as fast as the wind can blow and hes knees can break threw the strongest metal money can buy. Saiga is also an Master in muity meaning he's punches is as swift and stonger then any professinol boxer or mix martial artist. Hes a master in judo he is capabal of throwing any person within close range with nemurus takedowns. And he is one of the few that masterd the forbidden sage fist a variety of deadly combatry attacks made to take down kings back when the kings were dictators. Hw also uses he Ki wich i used to knock enimies out with jus a stare showing the opponet how bad saiga want to kill hes enemy saiga has inmense streanth and speed that most people cant keep up with him when fighting he also has the abilities to guess the opponet next move. Saiga made it hes priorty to Learn phoenix slayer to be able to heal during fights and grow faster when hes body dissapear at the age of 30.He also knows Heavenly body power capable of taking solar power from things like meteors and stars to enhance hes speed and streangth. Saiga has one sourse long range attack known as the judgment a huge wave of power exeting saiga fist. Saiga has a defense he calls zombinesm were the opponet attacks him and saiga makes it look like the opponet is hitting him and knocked him out but he alwayse seems to get up afterwards this defense only works with combat defense. Saiga also knows cancel when a person puts him under a spell or genjutsu hes capabale of canceling it out. More then anything saiga hates swords or weapons of any sort period so he trained hes body to take stab wombs and cuts. Saiga is a doctor to he can put hes bones back together during a match also using the help of hes phoenix slayer that speeds up the processes. Saiga is known to switch fighting styles during a fight to throw hes opponet of guard so they cant find hes weakness and that were hes skills are shown like ( the flying kne dance, judo flip, alcapuncture strike, phantom punch, double palm strike, annihalation combo, wind god kick, monkey style flip, etc) all in all makes saiga one of the strongest combat fighters in retay history.